1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for holding a plastic bag, and more particularly to an improved stand for holding a plastic bag open for use, such as for loading trash or recycled materials therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
"Paper or plastic?" Customers are typically asked which type of bag they would like their purchased items put in at the grocery store checkout stand. Today, more and more customers are taking their items home in expendable/recyclable thermoplastic bags. The advantages of plastic bags are numerous. Handles on plastic bags, usually a pair of holes cut out on opposite sides of the mouth of the bag, make it easier to pick up and carry the bags, and to hold more bags at one time. Plastic bags take up far less room than paper bags in storage, during shipping, in the store, at home, and in landfills. Plastic bags cost about one sixth as much to produce as their paper counterparts. Plastic bags are also easily recyclable. Plastic bags offer better tear strength and moisture resistance. Because of the many advantages of plastic bags, the general trend of grocery and other retail stores is away from paper and toward the exclusive use of plastic.
One reason many customers still prefer the use of paper bags is that they are able to use them to line trash receptacles. A typical kitchen waste receptacle is designed to removably receive a paper grocery sac to line its interior. Plastic bags generally are not an acceptable substitute for this purpose because of their smaller depth, tapered sides, and lack of rigidity. If one does not use paper bags to line the typical receptacle, plastic trash bags of a size designed specifically for this use must be purchased. In other words, the customer is unable to reuse his or her grocery bags, and must pay for trash receptacle liners instead.
Special stands or supports have previously been designed for holding plastic grocery bags open for use as a trash or recycle containers. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,437,634, 4,802,647, 4,810,031, 4,921,193, 4,957,252, and 5,169,101. However, these devices have their drawbacks. Because of their lightweight wire-frame designs, many of these devices are not particularly stable, especially when carrying an empty plastic bag. Since plastic bags with handles are manufactured in a variety of sizes and styles, these prior art stands cannot work as well with some types of bags as with others. If a plastic bag develops a hole and leaks liquid from its contents, prior art stands do nothing to contain the spill. Plastic bags can also be difficult to remove from the prior art stands once the bags have been filled.
In order to allow retailers and consumers to fully exploit the many advantages of plastic bags, what is needed is a plastic bag holder that is lightweight but stable, low cost, easy to load and unload, accommodates various sizes of bags, and contains spills.